bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Hellblazer6
Sobre mi Mi nombre es Anthony, soy un estudiante de 16 años y vivo en Costa Rica. Mi pelo es Negro, Mis ojos cambian de color pero principalmente son de color verde o miel, me gusta el Power Metal, Trash Metal y Heavy Metal, y me gusta el anime y Bleach es uno de los preferidos. Shinryu Kuraiten Artículo Principal: ''Shinryu Kuraiten '' Su verdardero nombre es Shinsetsu Kuraiten(親切 暗天) y luego se cambia este nombre a Shinryu Kuraiten (神龍 暗天), es un shinigami de cabello azul oscuro y de ojos azules, porta su zanpakuto en el hombro derecho y el Haori de capitan del decimotercer escuadron. Siempre se quita el Haori antes de pelear. Personajes Favoritos Sosuke-Aizen.jpg|1. Sousuke Aizen|link=Sousuke Aizen ichigo___bleach_by_climaxtogether.jpg|2. Ichigo Kurosaki|link=Ichigo Kurosaki Grimmjow-jaggerjack-xd.jpg|3. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez|link=Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez 1177852749_bleach-wallpaper-238.jpg|4. Kenpachi Zaraki|link=Kenpachi Zaraki Gin_Ichimaru_Wall_by_SpiritOnParole.jpg|5. Gin Ichimaru|link=Gin Ichimaru ByakuyaKuchiki.jpg|6. Byakuya Kuchiki|link=Byakuya Kuchiki orihime21.jpg|7. Orihime Inoue|link=Orihime Inoue ukitake-juushiro-214739.jpeg|8. Jūshirō Ukitake|link=Jūshirō Ukitake Starrk___Los_Lobos_by_rafflesbr.jpg|9. Coyote Starrk|link=Coyote Starrk murcielago.jpg|10. Ulquiorra Cifer|link=Ulquiorra Cifer 4a6849b45772a.jpg|11. Shunsui Kyōraku|link=Shunsui Kyōraku kon-soulreaper-1.jpg|12. Kon|link=Kon Neliel-666683.jpeg|13. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck|link=Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck 5wo5vmyv.jpg|14. Shinji Hirako|link=Shinji Hirako AnimePaperwallpapers Bleach KorganoS 621.jpg|15. Uryū Ishida|link=Uryū Ishida Artículos Creados En orden de creacion, son estos: #419. DEICIDE 21 Transcendent God Rock #420. DEICIDE 22 #354. Heart #421. DEICIDE 23 #422. The Silent Victory #406. DEICIDE 8 end of the Chrysalis Age #166. Black & White 2 #417. DEICIDE 19 #211. Stroke of Sanity #¡Esfuerzo desesperado vs esfuerzo desesperado! Ichigo se transforma en Hollow #178. end of hypnosis10 (No One Stand On the Sky) #100. それは岩壁の花に似て #060. Lesson1-2: DOWN!! #063. Lesson2-3: Innercircle Breakdown #065. Collisions #072. The Superchunk #407. DEICIDE 9 #Hiyosu #425. A Day Without Melodies #279. Jugulators #280. Jugulators2 #281. THE VULGARIAN NOISE #282. THE PRIMAL FEAR #Kenpachi Kiganjo #428. The Known #Bleach Soul Card Battle #Bleach: Hell Chapter #429. Welcome to our EXECUTION #283. You don't hurt anymore #Comunicación Seireitei #Kan #Gin Tonbo #Jigokuchō #¿¡Ichigo pierde su espíritu de lucha!? La expectativa de Gin #431. Welcome to our EXECUTION 3 Otras Series thumb|Fairy TailFairy Tail: Fairy Tail cuenta la historia de un joven mago llamado Natsu en la búsqueda de su maestro y padre adoptivo Igneel, un dragón. Por ello se unió a Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos que está localizado en Magnolia, una cuidad en Fiore, un país neutral con una población de 17 millones de personas. El gremio de Fairy Tail es famoso por los destrozos y daños que provocan en diversas ciudades (lo cual no debería ser así). El mundo de Fairy Tail gira alrededor de los magos: personas que utilizan distintos tipos de magia y que, además, realizan encargos a cambio de dinero, similar a un caza recompensas(aunque pueden darles todo tipo de encargos que no sea de caza recompensas) Natsu conoce a Lucy, una guapa muchacha cuyo sueño era ingresar a un gremio de magos, específicamente a Fairy Tail, lo cual consigue gracias a la ayuda de Natsu. De ahí en adelante, la historia sigue los movimientos de esta par de magos, que se ven envueltos en un sinnúmero de aventuras antes de conseguir la meta final de encontrar a Igneel. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Ep 44, Figthing Festival Arc *'Manga:' Cap 214 "Makarov's Charge", S-Trial Arc thumb|160px|Rurouni KenshinRurouni Kenshin: La historia trata de un joven llamado Kenshin Himura, el mayor hitokiri (asesino) que luchó junto a los Ishin Shishi (patriotas de la restauración contra el Bakufu (gobierno del Shōgun) durante el Bakumatsu), apodado Hitokiri Battousai. Finalizados los disturbios este joven se promete no volver a matar gente y comienza a vagabundear por el pais. Para poder pagar de alguna forma los asesinatos que cometió decide proteger a las personas a su alrededor estilo de kenjutsu más aterrador y poderoso que ha existido: el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū. El mismo fue aprendido gracias al adiestramiento de su maestro Hiko Seijūrō. Para poder utilizar este estilo de esgrima mortal sin matar a su oponente, Kenshin empuña una Sakabatou, una katana con el filo y el lado rombo invertidos. La historia comienza al llegar Kenshin a Tokio, donde conoce a Kaoru Kamiya, la joven instructora suplente del dojo de kendo donde se practica el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Con el tiempo se les unirán Yahiko Myōjin, un niño huérfano que era obligado a robar en las calles por un grupo yakuza; Sanosuke Sagara, un luchador a sueldo que odia profundamente a los Ishin Shishi; y Megumi Takani una doctora que busca a su familia perdida de Aizu. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado *'Manga:' Completado thumb|TrigunTrigun: En un futuro, la Tierra ha sido superpoblada y sus recursos naturales y ambiente se encuentran en un estado pronto a desaparecer. En esta situación se crea el proyecto "Semillas", en el cual, para asegurar la supervivencia de la especie se envía a al espacio una flota de naves de última tecnología en las que están contenidas en animación suspendida un gran número de personas. Estas naves usan como sistema de alimentación las llamadas "Plantas", un generador de energía que en cuyo núcleo aloja una entidad que es casi energía pura y sirve como fuente de poder para la nave. En una de estas naves una pequeña tripulación se encarga de guiar y buscar un planeta que pueda acoger a la raza humana. Un día, una anomalía los conduce hasta el reactor para descubrir allí que no solo la Planta ha dado a luz dos recién nacidos, sino que a diferencia del resto de su especie, su aspecto es más humano y pueden sobrevivir fuera del reactor. Contrario a la opinión general, un miembro de los tripulantes llamada Lem Savelem, insiste en protegerlos y los cría como dos niños humanos, llamándolos Vash y Knives. En un año logran crecer hasta la adolescencia. Pero una catástrofe lleva a la tripulación a la muerte y a las naves a estrellarse contra un planeta desértico. Sin embargo Lem salva las naves a costa de su vida. Solo Vash y Knives sobreviven, para descubrir que toda la tragedia fue obra de Knives. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado *'Manga:' No iniciado thumb|170px|Get BackersGet Backers: Ginji Amano y Ban Midō, forman un Servicio de Recuperación denominado "Get BackerS", con el que ofrecen a sus clientes la recuperación de cualquier objeto que éstos hayan perdido a cambio de elevados honorarios. Aun cuando parecen ser muchachos comunes y corrientes, ambos tienen un pasado violento que desean olvidar, y poseen habilidades físicas super-humanas. Gracias a sus habilidades, casi siempre cumplen con su misión, sin embargo, la mala suerte con el dinero que los persigue hará que, generalmente, no reciban compensación económica por su trabajo, por lo que casi siempre se les encontrará pidiendo comida gratis en el restaurante Honky Tonk de su "amigo" Paul Wan. Allí es a donde se dirigen los clientes de los Get Backers para contratarlos. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado *'Manga: '"Act X: The Eternal Bond - Part 2: A Light in the Darkness" 163 thumb|HellsingHellsing: Se centra alrededor de la Orden de Caballeros Protestantes Reales, que son los últimos miembros descendientes de Abraham Van Helsing. Su misión es la de proteger a la reina y las fronteras del país de toda amenaza sobrenatural. La organización está liderada por Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, que heredó su responsabilidad como directora después de la muerte de su padre, cuando tenía 12 años. Bajo su mandato están Walter C. Dornez, y Alucard, un poderoso vampiro que fue capturado por la familia hace cien años. Más tarde se une también la ex-policía Seras Victoria, que tras ser mordida por Alucard se convierte en soldado de Hellsing. Después de un ataque sobre la oficina central de Hellsing por parte de los hermanos Valentine, Sir Integra contrata al grupo de mercenarios "Wild Geese" para sustituir a los hombres perdidos en la batalla. El líder del grupo es el capitán Pip Bernadotte, un francés mujeriego, que constantemente bromea con Seras Victoria. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado *'OVA:' Hellsing Ultimate VII *'Manga:' Cap 55 "Orge Battle"(Por que el OVA es igual) Navegacion Categoría:Capitanes de BW